


catch release repeat

by AudreyXuan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyXuan/pseuds/AudreyXuan
Summary: late-night poetry. jacob is insane, but I love him for it.





	catch release repeat

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1 am. hmu if you want to play fc5 co-op. happy halloween.

tell me about your bloodlust  
hungry for the devil’s touch  
to feel the wolf rip into flesh  
and skin and bone  
like bread  
and to feel your mind fall to dust

like it like red between your teeth  
cruel cold god,  
I like your tongues and nails and arteries  
I like the chase that makes my heart beat  
I like the catch and the release

catch, hold, bite, eat, tease, leave, release

and repeat


End file.
